Many owners of sport utility vehicles live active lifestyles including one or more of biking, kayaking, paddle boarding, canoeing, skiing, snowboarding, surfing and the like. Such activities require roof rack and interior cargo storage spaces with the necessary versatility to accommodate varying equipment for these activities. This document relates to a new and improved cargo management system of great versatility and adaptability allowing one to more easily transport various outdoor activity equipment and other cargo, as well as secure that cargo in the interior or on the exterior of the motor vehicle as desired.